


Her Father's Keeper

by theskullofhorror666



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskullofhorror666/pseuds/theskullofhorror666
Summary: Will's been on his own in caring for his 17 year old daughter, Joan, ever since the sudden death of her mother about a year ago. When her father starts to keep company with suspicious new psychiatrist, Dr. Lecter, she begins to fear the strain the relationship is having on his psychological state._______________New chapter in the works!Your patience and continued support for this work, despite my lack of activity, has not gone unnoticed during my impromptu hiatus!
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Molly Graham/Will Graham, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Will Graham/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Our Pack

**Joan’s POV**

I awoke to the sound of the front door creaking and the jangling of the dogs’ collars ringing through the house as they ran in ahead of my dad, who was desperately attempting to sneak in quietly from walking them so as not to wake me.  
“Shhh!” I heard him urge, to no avail. “Calm down, guys. Joanie’s still sleeping.”  
“Too late!” I called down to him, chuckling. “That ship has sailed!”  
I tossed the covers off of me, chuckling still, as I heard him say something else to the dogs that I couldn’t quite make out.

I’m pretty sure our, once small, pack’s at least doubled in size since my mom died a year ago.  
Dad’s had his habit since long before that though, long enough for my mom to claim that he was something like the equivalent to the cat lady stereotype or something, or as much as he could be for someone who’d been married to someone who was almost as crazy about them as he is.

Dad already had breakfast on the table and was pouring himself a cup of coffee, as little Buster stared up at him with hopeful eyes, when I was making my way into the kitchen.  
“Morning, Dad.” I greeted, sneaking some eggs down to Buster as he raced over to greet me. “Breakfast smells good.”  
He smiled as he took the seat just across from me, at the table. “Well, I try.”  
“Well, you succeed today.” I reassured him. “Have a nice walk?”  
He nodded, taking a strip of his bacon. “It was, very nice as usual.”  
“No new recruits today?’  
“Afraid not.” He chuckled. “Although that shy one that you saw the other day is still around, couldn’t get him to come close enough though.”  
“Or her.” I added.  
He shrugged. “I’ll try again if he..or she, is out there when I get home from work tonight.”  
“Not if I do first, this time.” I smirked.  
“It’s not a contest, you know.” he chuckled  
“That’s what you think.”  
He let me have that one.  
“You know, it was starting to look like it might rain when I was out there…” He pointed out, changing the subject. “You sure you don’t want me to drive you today?”  
“I’m pretty sure there’s just as much shield from it on the bus as there is in your car, Dad.” I teased. “Anyway, aren’t you going to be late for work?”  
His eyes widened suddenly as he looked at his watch, having clearly lost track of the time trying to make small talk with me. “Ahh, yes. Yes, I am. Thank you for that.”  
“Don’t mention it.” I chuckled, slinging my backpack over my shoulder. “I should get going too, the bus should be here soon.”  
He nodded. “Still, I hate rushing off like this.”  
“I don’t.” I shrugged. “Really, it’s fine.”  
“Alright. Have a good day at school, then.”  
I waved as I headed toward the door. “I’ll certainly try to.”

Jocelyn was already standing in front of her locker, putting stuff into it, and arguing with her brother over the phone when I arrived.  
“Oh boo fuckin hoo, so you had to drive your sister to school in the rain ONE day out of your miserable life!” She shouted. “NO! No, I will not cut you some slack, are you shitting me?!”  
I kept my distance until she finished, awaiting the best opportunity to surprise her from behind.  
“I swear, you belong in California with all the other idiots who act like they’ve never seen a drop of rain in their life!” She growled as she hung it up.  
“Boo!” I smirked, finally seizing my opportunity.  
She turned around, smirking back when she saw it was me. “Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in….or should I say dog, in your case?”  
“Very funny.” I chuckled, quickly stealing a kiss. “.....bus was late. Seems your idiot brother isn’t the only one who likes to act like he’s never seen a drop of rain in his life.”  
“Small world.” She pulled me in closer, kissing me again until the bell for first period rang.  
I shook my head after pulling back away. “Such a damn mood killer, that thing is.”  
She nodded. “Meet me after class?”  
“You know it, babe.”

It was evening by the time I heard my dad’s car door slam shut outside. The faint sound of his voice followed shortly after, as if he was talking to someone else out there.  
I paused the _Supernatural_ episode I was watching and walked over to the living room window to peak out.  
He had his bag of dog treats in his hand and was using them to coax a familiar, golden brown coated, mutt out of the back seat of his car.  
I smiled and returned to the couch to play my episode, figuring he probably was hoping to surprise me.

The door creaked open as he walked in, leading the new dog in along with him.  
“Kitchen sink, where you left it after we cleaned up Sammy.” I announced, assuming from the condition of the new dog’s coat that he was searching for the wash tub we typically used to bathe new dogs when we found them…..or rather, they found us.  
“...Thanks.” He answered, walking back out of the kitchen with it. The dog was still following him when he walked back toward the door.  
“Got a name for him or her yet?” I asked when he reached for the doorknob.  
“Him.” He corrected. “...and I was hoping maybe you would help me out with that.” He glanced up at the TV screen. “After...whatever you’re watching is over, that is.”  
“ _Supernatural_.” I corrected. “And it’s on Netflix, so I can just pause it and come back to it later.”  
“....Well, I don’t wanna interrupt.”  
I shook my head. “I don’t mind. I’ve already seen this one a few times anyway.”  
He nodded as I stood up to follow him out the door.


	2. Not A Friend

**Will’s POV**

Joan laughed as the newest addition to our little family shook himself dry, splashing her in the crossfire.  
I haven’t seen a smile like that on her face since I came home from work to find her and her mom washing Sammy off in this same tub, about a year ago…..just before the accident.

Sammy was a very sweet yet feisty, brown and white mutt that Joan had found scrounging around in our garbage, when she was getting off the bus from school one day….or rather, he found her. He took a liking to her almost immediately and it was love at first sight.  
He’s definitely got some Australian Shepherd in him, though difficult to place exactly what else.

“So, you’re really set on Winston?” I asked her, as he attempted to drown her face in slobbery kisses.   
“Of course I am, don’t you think he looks like one?’  
“Well, sure I do, I just didn’t know Winston was the name of a Winchester character.” I explained.  
That made her laugh again. “You mean a Winchester brother from _Supernatural?_ And what do you know about _Supernatural_ , anyway?”  
“Apparently not much.” I chuckled, drying him off properly with the towel. “So, Winston it is, then.”  
“Yes, Winston.” She repeated. “....Maybe we’ll name the next one Dean.”  
I smiled. “Perhaps we will.” _Of course there will be a next one, sooner or later._

We coaxed Winston into a kennel and brought the rest of the dogs outside, keeping them some feet away from the kennel, to make proper introductions.   
Sammy raced over to Joan, clearly jealous of the attention she’d been giving this newcomer. Buster, a smaller terrier type, made his way over to jump into my lap. I gave him a little scratch behind the ears before redirecting my attention to Winston, in the kennel.  
“Winston…” I said. “This is everyone. Everyone, meet Winston.”  
Sammy immediately barked in response to my introduction, as if asserting his role as Joan’s companion.  
She gave him a good scratch behind the ears, before moving her hand down to scratch his back. “I think somebody’s jealous.”  
“Apparently so.” I agreed.  
She turned her attention to scratching Sammy’s belly as he rolled over into his back.   
“Awww... “ She cooed. “You’re still my special boy. Yes you are, yes you are!”

I awoke early the next morning to the sound of the doorbell and the distant sound of voices, belonging to Joan and another who sounded oddly familiar.  
The dogs followed me as I opened my bedroom door, making my way down the stairs.  
“Who was at the door, Joan?” I yawned, immediately having my question answered when I looked up and my eyes met with Dr. Lecter’s, who for some reason was standing in my doorway. He had some small containers of food in his hands.  
“Good Morning, Will.” He greeted.  
Joan turned her attention to me, curiously. “Friend of yours?”  
“He’s not a friend.” I sighed. “But we did meet, very briefly, yesterday.”  
She nodded, still understandably suspicious.   
The dogs had moved from my side and were now investigating the assumed intruder.  
“Where’s Crawford?” I asked.   
"Deposed in court, the adventure would be yours and mine today....may I come in."  
I nodded and turned to Joan. “Why don’t you go ahead and take the dogs out, while we...talk.”   
Joan looked suspiciously towards Dr. Lecter again, and then reached for the dogs’ leashes on the nearby hooks, carefully attaching them to each of their collars. “Come on guys!”  
“There’s plenty here for you too, if you want some.” He offered Joan as she stood back up.  
“Thanks, but I’m a vegetarian. Excuse me.” She made her way past him after he stepped in and let the door slam behind her.  
I turned my attention back to him. “She’s not really a people person.”  
“Takes after her father.” He said, as I led him into the dining area. 

"You've come to ambush me again, I see."   
I stated as he set his containers down on the table.  
"I'd actually like to apologize. But then again I know I'd just be apologizing again, and you'll soon tire of that, I'll just have to use my apologies sparingly."   
_A peace offering then?_  
"Just keep it professional" I sighed.   
"Or we could socialize like adults....God forbid we become friendly.  
"I don't find you interesting."  
"You will." he proceeded to change the subject. "Agent Crawford tells me you have a knack for the monsters."  
"I don't think The Shrike killed that girl in the field"  
"The devil is in the details. What didn't your copycat do to the girl? What gave it away?" He appeared intrigued.  
"It's like he had to show me a negative so that I could see the positive. It- that crime scene was perfectly gift wrapped."  
"The mathematics of human behavior, all those ugly variables, some bad math with our shrike fellow. Are you reconstructing his fantasies?" He asked  
"Heh"  
"What kind of problems does he have?  
"Uh... He has a few"   
"You ever have any problems, Will?"  
"No"  
"Of course you don't, you and I are just alike. Problem-free, nothing about us to feel horrible about. You know Will, I think Uncle Jack sees you as a fragile little teacup...the finest China, used only for special guests.  
"How do you see me?" I laughed.  
"The mongoose I want under my house when the snake slithers by...finish your breakfast."

He wore a slightly smug, to my opinion, unsettling, grin as we pulled up to the sight. "What are you smiling at?" I finally asked.  
"Peeking behind curtains" he explained. "I'm just curious to know how the FBI goes about its business when it's not kicking in doors."  
"Well you're lucky we're not doing house to house interviews" I chuckled. "We found a little piece of metal in Aleece Nichols clothes, a shred from a pipe threader."  
"Must be hundreds of construction sites all over Minnesota."  
"A certain kind of metal, certain kind of pipe, certain kind of pipe coating, we're checking out all the construction sites that use that kind of pipe."  
"So what are we looking for exactly?"  
"Anything at this stage, mostly anything peculiar."

A woman sat, talking on the phone at her desk while we rifled through files.

"What did you say your names were?" she finally asked  
One name in particular stuck out among the rest. "Garret Jacob Hobbs?" I read aloud, ignoring the question.  
"Those are all the resignation letters, plumber's Union requires them whenever members finish a job." She explained.  
"Does Mr. Hobbs have a daughter?"  
"Might have...."  
"18 or 9....wind-chafed, plain, but pretty? She'd have auburn hair, about this tall..." I motion my hand.  
"Maybe....I don't know, I don't keep company with these people."  
"What is it about Garret Jacob Hobbs you find so peculiar?" Hannibal asked curiously.  
"Phone number, no address"   
"So that means he has something to hide?" he asked.  
"The others all left addresses, plus he's missed work for days at a time" I turned my attention back to the woman. "You have an address for Mr. Hobbs?"


	3. Sleepwalking

**Joan’s POV**

Sammy was splayed across the couch with his entire top half laying in my lap while Jocelyn sat on the other side of me, her arm wrapped around my shoulders.  
Winston stared up at the sandwich, with most hopeful, begging eyes I think I’ve seen from him since he got here.  
“Alright, I can’t take that pitiful face any longer!” She announced through a fit of laughter.. “Is it cool if he has some?”  
‘You’d better give him some, or he’s gonna help himself!” I chuckled.  
She tore her sandwich in half, which he immediately caught in mid air when she tossed it his way.  
“...You do know you’re spoiling him though, right?” I added, once she got back to her half of it.  
“...Claims the girl, whose dad feeds them home cooked meals for every meal.”   
“Point taken.” I sighed.  
I leaned in closer and began kissing her, only breaking away when my dad’s voice interrupted.  
 _He must’ve come in through the back door._  
“....Uhhh errrr….I can come back if you two are…”  
“Shit..” Joc snickered under her breath. “Hey, Mr. Graham!”  
He smiled, still clearly just as embarrassed as we were. “You know, you can just call me Will, by now, Jocelyn.” He leaned down to greet the dogs, who had just swarmed over to greet him.  
“Sorry, Will by now.” She teased.  
“Ha ha. You going to need a ride home tonight?” He asked, desperately trying to change the subject.  
“Oooh, FBI escort?” She remarked, as if considering it. “Tempting, but my brother’s picking me up in a couple hours.”  
Dad nodded as he began to leash the dogs up for their evening walk.  
“Thanks, though.” She added.  
“Of course.” He gave Winston another scratch behind the ears, before standing back up. “I’m Just going to take the dogs out, I’ll be back in a little while.”  
“Alright then.” I answered.   
After he was back out the door with them, I turned by attention back to Jocelyn. “Well, that just happened….”  
She chuckled at that.  
I stood up off the couch, taking her hand in mine. “Wanna take this party upstairs for a bit?”  
“Lead the way.” She smirked.

Jocelyn quickly covered herself, the top half anyway, with a blanket when Dad knocked at the bedroom door.  
I attempted to stifle a snicker when I answered. “Uhh, come in.”  
He opened the door, about halfway. “Uh, your brother’s outside, Jocelyn.”  
“Thanks, yeah, he just texted me that he was on his way over.”   
“We’ll be right down.” I added.  
Dad nodded before shutting the door behind him.  
I reached to zip up my pants when I noticed she was about to reach for the doorknob.  
“Hey! You want a shirt with that bra?” I laughed, tossing one from the floor at her.  
“This isn’t the one I brought.”  
“Oops.” I smirked. “Bring back the one I left at your place last week, and maybe we’ll talk about yours.”  
“Alright, but now I have two of your shirts.” She pointed out.  
“So you do….hmm, then maybe I’ll take the bra as well.”  
She pulled on and adjusted the shirt I’d tossed her to her liking. “Ha ha.”

“Cameron’s out in the car, I assume?” I presumed, walking Joc down the stairs, to the door.  
“We’ve been going out for three years, he still won’t set foot out of the car?”  
“He’s not really a dog person.” She sighed.  
“Yeah, but for two minutes?”  
She shook her head. “Preaching the converted, babe.”  
I nodded. “Well, text me when you get home, alright?”  
She kissed my cheek on her way out. “Always do.”  
She shut the door behind her just as Dad was coming out of the kitchen.  
“You girls have a nice time?”   
“Ohh, we had a _nice time_.” I smirked. “As always…..How was your little date with Dr. Lecter?”  
“It wasn’t a date.” He sighed.”He’s not even a friend.”  
“Right.” I snickered. “Sorry.”  
“It’s okay.”  
I nodded. “......Are you okay?”  
“...It’s uhh…it’s been a day.” He answered hesitantly. “Why do you ask?”  
“I don’t know, you seem a little off tonight…”  
He nodded, attempting to appear more collected. “Nothing you need to worry about.”  
“You’re sure?”  
“I’m sure.”  
I debated whether or not to keep prodding him about it til the dogs, all but Sammy, followed him up the stairs.

I was about to close my laptop and turn in for the night when I heard a knock at the front door.  
 _Who the hell would be at the door at this hour?_  
I shrugged it off, figuring it was probably just my Dad having forgotten his keys or something, and headed downstairs to see.

I opened the door to find my dad, as expected, but accompanied by a pair of police officers.  
“Is everything okay?”   
“Miss, do you know this man?” One of them asked, ignoring my question.  
“Yeah, that’s my Dad, what’s going on?”   
“We found them wandering in the middle of the road, just a few miles away from here.” One of them answered  
“Th-” I started to ask before I noticed Winston was practically clinging to his side, and away from the scary policemen. I shrugged, just wanting them to leave, as Winston followed Dad into the house. “Well...Thanks. I’ve got it from here.”  
They nodded as they went back on their way, and I was shutting the door behind them.  
“You’re up late.” He pointed out, when it was just us again.  
“So are you.” I reminded him. “What happened? You got lost?”  
He nodded, nervously. “Evidently.”  
“And you took Winston with you…..and not the others?”  
He shook his head, still seeming more out of it than I’ve seen him in a good while. “N-Not exactly. I didn’t even take myself. Not consciously, anyway.”  
This caught me off guard, more than it normally would have given this wasn’t his first incident. “You were sleepwalking?”  
He nodded.”Apparently Winston followed me, for God knows how long.”  
“Well...where did you go?” I asked, growing more concerned.   
“I’m not even sure.”  
“Alright, well…” I sighed. “I’m glad you’re okay…” I half smiled, giving Winston a scratch behind the ears. “....both of you.”  
He smiled at that and reached down to pet Winston as well. “Well, I should..I should probably try and get some more sleep.”  
“In your bed this time, I hope.”   
He chuckled nervously at my attempt at a joke. “Right, I’ll try my best.”  
I nodded, heading up the stairs with Sammy following shortly behind. “Alright, well...I love you. Good night.”  
“You too.”


	4. In The Field

**Will’s POV**

“I’m sorry it’s so early.” I sighed  
“Never apologize for coming to me, Will. Office hours are for patients. My kitchen is always open to friends.” Dr. Lecter handed me a cup of coffee he'd just poured. “Onset of sleepwalking in adulthood is less common than in children.”  
“Could it be a seizure?” I asked.  
“I’d argue good old-fashioned post traumatic stress. Jack Crawford has gotten your hands very dirty.”  
“I wasn’t forced back in the field.” I argued back.  
“I wouldn’t say forced.” He corrected. “Manipulated would be the word I’d choose.”  
“I can handle it.”  
“Somewhere between denying horrible events and calling them out lies the truth of psychological trauma.” He said  
“So, I can’t handle it?”  
“Your experience may’ve overwhelmed ordinary functions that give you a sense of control.”  
“If my body is walking around without my permission, you’d say that’s a loss of control?” I asked.  
“Wouldn’t you?”  
I suppose he has a point.  
“Sleepwalkers demonstrate a difficulty handling aggression.” He continued. “Are you experiencing difficulty with aggressive feelings?”  
“You said Jack sees me as fine china used for special guests. I’m beginning to feel more like an old mug.”  
“You entered into a Devil’s Bargain with Jack Crawford. Takes a toll.”  
“Jack’s not the devil.” I corrected.  
“When it comes to how far he’s willing to push you to get what he wants, Jack’s certainly no saint.”

The dogs all rushed to greet me, as per usual, when I came in through the front door.  
The living room had been unoccupied, yet Joan’s laptop was left open on the couch.  
I normally wouldn’t have paid attention to what was on its screen when I moved it to the coffee table, as to avoid any of the dogs accidentally laying on or trampling over it, except that it was open to TattleCrime.com.  
Joan was coming back in with some chips, just after I had set it down.  
“Hey, Dad. Didn’t know you were back yet.”  
“Probably because I just got here.” I answered.  
She chuckled and went to return to her spot on the couch.  
“What were you doing on Tattle Crime?” I asked curiously, reaching for the dogs’ leashes.  
She looked, briefly, back up from her laptop. “Bad FBI habit, looking at personal internet activities, don’t you think?”  
“Sorry, it wasn’t intentional.” I explained. “I just meant to move it out of the way, so that the dogs wouldn’t step on it.”  
“It’s okay if you were.” She chuckled. “It wasn’t anything private, just a little research for a _Supernatural_ fanfiction I’m working on.”  
“Fanfiction?”  
She chuckled again. “Fan written stories based on existing shows, movies, etcetera.”  
“I see.”   
Winston was looking up at me, after I’d stood back up, and whining impatiently to go out.  
“Got a few spare minutes to join us?” I offered.  
She half smiled. “I suppose this is just a good a pausing place as any.”  
“Well, I mean...I don’t want to interrupt you if you were in the middle of something.”  
She shrugged, closing the computer to stand back up. “I was going to wrap it up soon anyway.”

We let the dogs off leash to run around freely as we walked, watching them as we went.  
Joan seemed to keep a particularly suspicious eye on me, while I was starting to become lost in thought. Her voice, becoming seemingly more distant as I spaced out……

_The blindingly bright headlights of the cops’ car, in the middle of the night_

_“Do you have a history of sleepwalking, Mr. Graham?”_

_“I’m not even sure if I’m awake now.”_

_Standing outside the doorway, wearing nothing but my shirt and boxers, in front of Joan who had just been made painfully aware that her father had to have a police escort home because the nightmares and the sleepwalking had gotten THAT bad._

Joan’s voice was closer, louder again, as I began to snap back out of it.

“DAD!!” There was a new level of concern in her tone.  
“What?”  
“Well, I guess that answers my question.” She sighed.  
“What question?”  
“Well, it was originally slightly more sarcastic in intention.” She admitted. “But now I’m thinking there might be a need for more genuine concern with it.”  
“What was it?”  
I asked if you were still getting used to consciously walking.” A dry chuckle, after that last part.  
I nodded, still keeping an eye on the dogs. Buster seemed to be in hot pursuit of a squirrel.  
“...Among other things.”  
She nodded back, tossing a ball for Sammy. “This is about you being out in the field, then?”  
“How did you know about that?”  
“Fanfiction research wasn’t exactly the only thing I found on that site today.” She answered, leaning down to Sammy as he so proudly came prancing back with the ball that had been thrown for him.   
“I see.”  
I watched as she gently took the ball back from Sammy’s grip, tossing it again for him and watching him bound happily after it, just as excitedly if not more so the second time.  
“Is that why you were sleepwalking last night?”  
“Because I somehow knew what you would find on Tattle Crime today?” I attempted to joke.  
That made her genuinely chuckle for a moment. “The other thing.”  
She picked up a nearby stick, noticing that Winston was becoming jealous of the attention that Sammy was getting, and tossed it for him. He took after it just as happily.   
“I suppose it played a part.” I admitted  
Winston was already back, stick in his mouth, waiting for Joan to toss it again. I tossed the ball for Sammy, this time.  
“Is that really what you think?” She asked. “Or what your so called _not a friend_ thinks?”  
Winston decided he wanted me to the stick thrower this time. I obliged.   
“He might’ve been the one to suggest it.”  
She didn’t say anything to that, just picked the ball back up for Sammy, resuming her role as the ball thrower.   
“You’re suspicious of him.” More of a statement than a question.  
“He gave me a weird vibe when he was at the door the other day.” She answered. “You’re not?”  
She gave Sammy a little head scratch before throwing the ball again, this time around.  
“No, I am.” I admitted.  
“And yet you’re still going to see him again?” she didn’t wait long for an answer before continuing. “....Just be careful with him.”  
I tossed the stick, once again, for Winston...who reluctantly let me take it this time.   
“And you, try not to worry too much about it.”


	5. Off

**Joan’s POV**

“What do you mean, lost?” Jason, my best friend since grade school, proclaimed as he was moving stuff out of his locker next to mine. “How far did he get?”  
“He doesn’t even know.” I sighed. “He couldn’t say, and he was so out of it. It really freaked me out.”  
“Alright, well that’s...a little concerning” He shrugged. “..but hasn’t he sleepwalked before?”  
“......Yeah, after my mom died, but not..not like this, I- I mean..he’s never left the house before.”  
“That you know of.” He added, somehow thinking that would be reassuring.  
I shook my head. “You’re not helping, Jason.”  
“Sorry…”  
I half smiled at the damned puppy dog face card he was attempting to play.  
“Ugh, that’s not fair, Jase! I told you you’re not allowed to use that on me.”  
“You told me I wasn’t allowed to use it in an _argument._ ” He defended. “..which I didn’t think this was.”  
“Fuck..” I muttered, trying not to laugh. “Alright, new rule, you don’t get to use it PERIOD….not for at least another week.”  
“Fiiinnne.” He sighed. “But you can’t say it didn’t work!”  
“No, I guess I can’t.”  
“Can’t say _what_ didn’t work?” Jocelyn interrupted, sneaking up behind me with her arms around my waist.  
“Jason’s being unreasonable again.”  
“Ughh, men.” She scoffed. “Why do you keep putting up with him?”  
“I know, I’m starting to wonder that, myself, now that you mention it.” I smirked  
“You’re mean.” Jason fake whined, shutting his locker door before taking off. “So, we still on for movie night tomorrow?”  
“If you can stay behaved til then!” I teased.  
He rolled his eyes as he went. “Nooot helping your case.”  
“...right back at ya!” I called back.  
“So, what were you guys talking about?” Jocelyn asked, when he was out of earshot.  
“Ohh, stalker much?” I smirked, zipping up my backpack.  
“Come onnn..” She pleaded. “I just wanna know what Jason’s in trouble for.”  
The bell rang before I could open my mouth again. “Too much to get into, I’ll tell you after class.”  
“You don’t wanna tell me _during_ class?” She offered.  
I smirked. “Nah, I kinda like watching you squirm more.”   
“Ughh..you _are_ mean.” She fake whined.  
“Ohh, boo hoo. Maybe you can have Jason over at your house instead tonight.”  
“Fiiine, have it your way.”  
I took her hand as we walked. “Now _that’s_ what I like to hear.”’

The dogs all raced up to greet me at the door when I got in, Sammy at the head of the pack knowing it was me.  
I smiled, as I scoured the area for a nearby post it or a notepad of some sort to remind Dad I’d probably still be at Jocelyn’s house when he got home.   
I stuck it on the kitchen counter, Sammy’s leash in my other hand as I whistled for him..  
All of them seemed to accept they weren’t coming except for Winston, who sat there staring at me and whining impatiently when I leashed Sammy up to head out the door.   
“Winston, you and I both know that if I bring you along with us, you’re just gonna run back here right about the time Dad’s coming home from work.” I gave him a sympathetic head scratch. “You’re too much of a Daddy’s boy.”  
He whined again, as if to protest what I had just explained. “We’ll be back in a few hours.”  
He and the others followed Sammy and I back to the front door, til I shut it behind us.

Sammy and Feather, Jocelyn’s dog, ran right alongside of each other and just ahead of us while we walked.  
“He left _the house_ this time?” Jocelyn proclaimed in shock.   
I nodded. “He left the house this time…….Still kind of freaked out about it.”  
“Yeah, I would be too.” She paused for a moment, watching the dogs play wrestle each other in the near distance. “Did you talk to him about it?”  
I shrugged. “I asked him where he went, after he said he didn’t _consciously take himself_ anywhere, to quote his words, he said he wasn’t sure. I asked him about it the next day, he kept pretty vague about it.”  
“How vague is _pretty_ vague?” She asked.  
“Just that he was doing some field profiling, might’ve affected his sleepwalking. Somethin like that.” I looked back up at Sammy, who was barking playfully at his buddy.  
“I thought he was a teacher for the FBI.”  
I shrugged. “I guess they gave him special permission or something. I don’t really know the details. He doesn’t really talk all that much at all, much less about work.”  
“Right.” She agreed. “Yeah, I suppose he has always been a little…..”  
“A _little_ ….what?”  
“I don’t know.” She shrugged. “Off? Different?”  
“He’s just not very sociable...in most cases.”  
“Keyword _most_ cases.”  
“Yeah…” I sighed. “Well, I’d be lying if I said my mom’s death hasn’t been all that big a part of it. I mean, he sleepwalked a few times after that….then again, he’d never left the house.”  
“That you _know_ of.” She corrected.  
I rolled my eyes. “Why do I even bother telling you this stuff?” I was only half serious though.  
“Ahhh, come on!” She pleaded. “You know I’m teasing!”  
I smirked as I realized we were getting closer to Joc’s house. “Maybe I’m teasing too...you’ll have to catch me to find out though!” I bolted toward the house, as we had just approached within sight of it.  
The dogs, wanting to join in on the new game, changed their own direction to bound toward me, barking excitedly as they followed.  
“Damn it, Joan!” Jocelyn exclaimed, trying desperately to keep herself from laughing. “Now you’ve got him all riled up!”  
“Well, that’s your own fault!” I laughed. “You’re the reason I took off running in the first place.”  
I stopped to catch my breath, once I reached her front porch.  
“Alright.” She sighed, nearly out of breath, herself. “I give, you win.”  
“This wasn’t about winning, Joc.” I reminded her. “This was about you finding out if I was teasing or not.”  
“Alright then, I guess I’ve decided I don’t care as much.” She chuckled.  
“Well, where’s the fun in that?” I fake whined.  
“Oh, I’ll _show you_ where’s the fun in that!” She snickered, picking up speed to chase me in through the front door.


	6. Not Really A Lie

**Will’s POV**

I could already hear the sound of Sammy and Feather’s barking, as they raced excitedly to the door, right before Jocelyn’s mother answered it with her usual warmth.  
“Shhh! Feather, settle down. You know him!” She laughed before looking back up at me. “Hi, sorry about him.”  
“Dogs will do that.” I chuckled, leaning down to Feather’s level to pet him, once he had a chance to sniff me out. “Hey, buddy. How are ya?”  
He met my offered affection with his own, covering my hand with slobbery kisses, as Sammy trotted along behind him.  
“Would you like to come in, Will?”  
I had spaced out for a moment. “....I’m sorry?”  
“Would you like to come in?” She repeated. “While you wait.”  
“Oh.” I chuckled, somewhat embarrassed. “No, thank you. I don’t mind standing.”  
She nodded before calling up the stairs, behind her. “Joan, your dad’s here!”  
“Coming!”  
She returned her attention back to me as we waited for Joan to gather her stuff together. “How’ve you been?”  
“Good.” I lied.  
She nodded, sympathetically, as if she were choosing to buy it. “So, Joan tells us you’ve found another new stray.”  
“Former stray.” I corrected, offering a smile. “And more accurately, he found us. His name’s Winston.”  
“That him?” She asked, pointing across to where my car was parked right up alongside the curb at the end of the walkway, where he was sitting with his whole top half out the window. His paws rested on the outside of the door.  
I nodded. “He insisted on coming.  
“Handsome boy.” She commented, just as Joan and Jocelyn were coming down the stairs.  
“I’ll text you when I get home.” Joan told her.  
Jocelyn smiled at that. “I know you will.”  
“Ready to go?” I asked.  
“Yep. Although, Sammy may be a different story.” She chuckled, looking down at the dogs who had resorted to play wrestling.  
I smiled at that. “I think he’ll get over it.”  
She nodded. “Come on, Sammy!”  
Sammy hesitated, but trotted reluctantly over when Joan called him a second time.  
“That’s a good boy.” She rewarded him with a head scratch, before standing back up. “See you tomorrow, Joc.”  
“See ya.”  
Jocelyn had to hold Feather back, to keep him from following us back out to the car.

“Since when are you one to play favorites?” She joked, noting Winston when we were settling into the car.  
“I’m not.” I explained. “He followed me out to the car when I was leaving to come get you, I just couldn’t say no.”  
She smiled, turning around to Winston who now was in the backseat, to pet him. “Spoiled boy.”  
“Aren’t they all?” I pointed out.  
“Deservingly so, though.”  
“To say the least, anyway.” I agreed, starting the car up. “So, you have a nice time with Jocelyn today? I added, attempting to make small talk.  
She nodded. “As we always do.”  
“That’s good.”  
I looked back at Winston, who was starting to get Jealous of Sammy sitting across Joan’s lap, and attempting to join us up front. “You, on the other hand, are not.”  
Joan laughed at that. “Awww, he’s just jealous.”  
“I know.”

I awoke early the next morning to the sound of the dogs barking excitedly, presumably to be let out. I rubbed my eyes as I came to, slowly recognizing that I had apparently, and unknowingly, left the comfort of my bed at some point during the earlier hours of the morning.  
I took a once over of my new surroundings and found myself to be standing on the roof, just outside a second story window, which the dogs seemed to be looking out and barking. 

I quietly crawled back in through the open window, hoping that maybe Joan was still sleeping, or otherwise unaware of the latest of my unconscious wanderings.

The dogs were more than eager to follow me as I made my way downstairs and to the kitchen where I found Joan, who had already made herself breakfast and was pouring orange juice into a glass. Sammy, of course, sat anxiously by her feet, staring up with hopeful eyes as he waited for Joan to drop him a scrap of whatever she was having.  
She turned to look at me when she heard me come in.  
“Morning, Dad.”  
“Uhh, morning.” I answered, still feeling out of it.  
“Sleep well?” She asked, tossing a couple scraps of toast down for Sammy when she sat down to the table..  
“Yeah, better than the other night.” I lied. _Well, I suppose that’s not REALLY a lie. The roof is probably better than the middle of the road, not having the slightest clue where I am._  
“Sleep good on your end?” I asked in return, attempting to direct the conversation away from myself.  
“I like to think so.” She answered, taking a bite of her cereal.  
“Am I supposed to know what that means?”  
She chuckled. “Well, better than what I usually get for nights that I take time out of to write.”  
“I see.”  
She nodded. “You take the dogs out yet?  
I poured myself a cup of coffee, hoping that might aid in making me feel more awake. “Ah, I have not..yet. Did you want to come with me?”  
‘I may have some time before the bus shows up.” She answered, taking a sip from her juice.  
“What time is it again?”  
“I don’t know that I said...or if you asked yet…” She answered, considering for a moment. “It’s 7:30, though.”  
I nodded, taking a sip of the coffee I’d just poured. “Alright, finish your breakfast then, I’ll fix up something for the dogs, and then we can go.”  
“Cool.”  
Winston had, by this point, joined Sammy in begging Joan for more table scraps.  
“He _just_ said he was going to get you your own food.” Joan laughed. “Go on, go get some, you spoiled boys.”  
They, instead, remained in place until she finally gave in and tossed them the remainder of her toast.  
“Share, you guys.”  
“I’m not sure _share_ is even in their vocabularies.” I chuckled, putting together each of their breakfasts.  
“Probably not.” She agreed, picking up her dishes. “Alright, ready when you are, I just gotta grab my shoes.  
“I’ll be right there.” I called to her as she went back into the living room.


	7. Whoops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long absence, fellow readers.
> 
> I haven't been able to keep up with updating the past few weeks due to hard drive issues and my laptop being my primary writing tool.  
> Luckily said issue is resolved now though, so I'll be back to regular updates!
> 
> Thanks for your patience.

**Joan’s POV**

Jocelyn was seated at one of the school library computers, with an article regarding The Chesapeake Ripper pulled up on her screen, when I arrived to sneak up and surprise her from behind.  
I snuck my hands around to cover her eyes, obstructing her focus. “Guess whooo!”  
She raised an eyebrow, ignoring my cliched approach. “How come you failed to mention your dad was on the Chesapeake Ripper case?”  
“Nice to see you too.” I chuckled. “And I didn’t think I had to tell a living serial killer encyclopedia, such as yourself.”  
She smirked. “I never used the term, encyclopedia, although I am flattered by the title.”  
I took the seat next to hers, slinging my backpack over the back of it as I sat.  
“Well, you are welcome.”  
Her proud smirk, now an evil grin. “Jason’s still on for movie night tonight, you said?”  
“That is the plan, yes.” I raised an eyebrow at the implication. “Why?”  
“Well, now that I know about _this_ ….” She gestured toward the screen. “I’m gonna need to geek about my wealth of knowledge on the subject, and I live for how it makes him squirm.”  
I couldn’t help but grin. _God, I love her._ “You’re a special level of twisted, you know that?”  
“I try.” She smirked.The bell rang just as she opened her mouth to speak again. “God, I hate that thing.”  
“I know....” I grabbed my backpack as I stood back out of my chair. “...Buuuut...If you walk me to class, I’ll let ya come over early today, have us a little alone time before Jason gets there.”  
She grinned at the offer. “I like the sound of that.”  
“I try.” I answered, mocking her earlier remark.  
She grabbed up her stuff and took my hand as we walked out of the library. “Lead the way.”

Back at the house, Jocelyn was leaned up against my shoulder while her eyes skimmed the Chesapeake Ripper article displayed on my laptop screen.  
_I live for that evil grin on her face._  
“That is some gruesome shit.” She marveled. “Wait til Sir Barfs A Lot hears aallll about it.”  
“That was once, during _Saw V_.” I chuckled.  
“Still.” She smirked. “Does that mean we should let him live it down?”  
“Probably not.” I agreed, right as the front door was opened.  
“Dare I ask what I’ve just walked into?” Jason sighed.  
“Noooot if you wanna keep your lunch down.” I smirked.  
“We were talking about the time you barfed during _Saw V_.” Jocelyn added.  
“That happened once.” He attempted to defend.  
“And uhh, how many times have you watched it since then?” She prodded.  
“...Not important.”  
Jocelyn, pleased with her received response, redirected her attention to my computer screen.”  
He plopped himself down on a nearby chair. “What are you guys looking at, anyway?”  
“You sure you can handle it?” I teased.  
He rolled his eyes. “Is it that Ripper shit Jocelyn’s been obsessing over?”  
“....Maybe.” She snickered.  
“..and I’m in trouble because the so-called serial killer expert is incapable of finding out for herself that my dad’s on the case, so I’m making up for it by giving her snooping privileges.” I added.  
“And it’s working, I might add...not that I could stay mad at you though.”  
“True.” I agreed, running my fingers through her long, blonde hair. “I’m just that good.”  
“Yeah, you are.” She praised, taking my hand to kiss it.  
“Alright, well while you two are doing that, I’m gonna go grab something from the kitchen.”

“...Such a baby.” Joce snickered under her breath when she thought he was out of earshot.  
“I heard that!”  
“Good!!” She shouted back, adjusting herself slightly.  
I glanced toward the kitchen doorway, to see that he wouldn’t hear this time.  
“Alright, what’s he get to barf at today? Lay em out, girl.”  
Her grin grew even wider as she reached for the DVD pile in her backpack.”  
“Today in Joce’s arsenal…” She announced in a TV announcer-like voice, as s he laid them all out on the coffee table. “We haaaave….. _The Human Centipede 1 and 2, Saw VI, Hostel, Silent Hill: Revelation…”_  
“Shouldn’t he see the first _Silent Hill_ before that one?” I interrupted.  
“Not if we’re going for gore factor.”  
I shrugged. “Fair enough, continue.”  
“Thank you….anyway, we also have _Hellraiser, The Green Inferno,_ , aaand _Tusk._ ”  
“You really brought your A game tonight.”  
She raised her eyebrows. “Did you expect any less from me?”  
“Not particularly, still impressive though.”  
“I try.”  
“Isn’t Tusk technically a comedy though?” I pointed out.  
“All the better to trick him into watching it.”  
“Fair point.”

“....Knowing what horrors Jocelyn deems watchable, my vote’s for the comedy, if anyone cares..” Jason interjected, clearly missing the last bit of Jocelyn’s remark.  
“...I mean, we don’t….but I’m not opposed to the comedy.” I answered.  
“What is it, anyway? Would I have hear-” He cut off, quickly noting Joce’s arsenal.  
“You know what, don’t even tell me what it is. Just put me down for it…..Jesus.”  
“Alright, well, that’s two votes…” I snickered. “Joce?”  
“Alright, well, that’s two votes…” I snickered. “Joce?”  
“Tusk it is.  
“Why’s it called- ?” He started to ask. “You know what, I don’t wanna know. Just put it on.”  
“Oohhh, bossy much?” Jocelyn teased.  
“Oh my God…” He muttered.  
“Just play it” I chuckled.  
“Alright, from you, I’ll allow it.” She remarked, getting up to put the disc in.

“......I have made grave error.” Jason commented, with wide eyes, about halfway into the movie. “Why did I agree to this?”  
“Ahem, you suggested it.” Joce reminded him. “Personally, I would’ve been happy with _Hellraiser_.”  
“I was told it was a comedy.”  
“It technically is categorized as such.” I pointed out,  
“You failed to mention what _kind_ of comedy.”  
“Whoops.” Jocelyn smirked, taking a sip of her soda.  
“Yeah.” He scoffed, motioning his fingers in air quotes as he stood up. “Whoops”  
“Where are you going?” I chuckled.  
He was already halfway to the door. “To prevent another _Saw_ incident.”  
_“Saw V.”_ Joce corrected.  
“Whatever, I’ll see you at school.”  
“Wait a minute, I thought you needed a ride.” I called after him.  
“I’ll walk, it’s not that far.”  
I shrugged, putting my arm back around Jocelyn, as he shut the door behind him. “Suit yourself.”  
Jocelyn shook her head. “He’s off his shit if he thinks we’re letting him live this one down.”  
“You can say that again.”


	8. That Poor Kid

**Will’s POV**

Winston leapt up from his spot, between Joan and Jocelyn, on the couch to race the rest of the dogs to come greet me as I walked in the door.  
Joan turned briefly toward the commotion after I’d shut the door behind me.  
“Hey, Dad.”  
“‘Sup!” Jocelyn added with a wave, not looking up from the TV.  
“Hi...you guys enjoying your movie night?”  
“Ohh, we’re _enjoying_ it.” Jocelyn answered  
“Well, some of us are.” Joan chuckled  
 _It had only just occurred to me, after she said that, that something was different._   
“What happened to Jason, doesn’t he usually come to your movie nights?”  
“He does...and did, he just wussed out by about halfway into what _he himself_ got himself into.” Joan explained.  
“And what might that….” I started to ask, before noticing what was on the TV screen. “....be…”  
“...That answer your question?” Jocelyn asked, clearly trying not to laugh.  
“It does.” I nodded. “So, where is he, am I taking him home still?”  
“I reminded him of that, he still insisted on walking home, like a little while before you walked in the door.” Joan snickered.  
“Kind of far…”  
“Also what I told him.” Joan pointed out.  
I nodded. “Alright, well I guess that’s one less person I’m driving home tonight.”  
“Guess so.” Jocelyn snickered.  
“Alright, well I’m going to take the dogs out, let you two finish your….your movie. I am still driving Jocelyn home after the movie, right?”  
“If that’s alright with you still.” Jocelyn confirmed.  
“Just making sure.: I explained. “Alright, see you in a little bit.”  
“See ya.” Joan chuckled.

“Yes, the movie’s over. It’s safe to come in now!” Joan announced when she heard me coming in the front door.  
“Sorry?”  
“Feather heard you lingering outside, just before you came in.”  
I smiled at Feather, who was staring at me from the couch. His head, rested in Jocelyn’s lap.  
“Oh, He did, did he?”  
“And you seemed disturbed by the movie before you left.” Jocelyn added. “I half expected you to bolt, almost if not just as fast as Jason did.”  
“I see.” I chuckled. “Ready to go then?”  
“Subtle.” Jocelyn snickered. “Just about. Just as soon as I grab some of my things from Joan’s room.”  
Joan was obviously amused by Jocelyn’s observations, and it showed by the way she looked at me when Jocelyn went upstairs.  
“...I was looking for my keys.”  
“Then why not just knock?” She asked.  
“Didn’t want you to have to get up if it hadn’t been over yet.”  
“Whateeeever you say.”  
Jocelyn was already making her way back down the stairs before I could say anything else.  
“Alright, I think that’s everything...well, almost everything. I might’ve left a shirt or two in your closet.”   
“Lucky me.” Joan answered before redirecting her attention back to me. “Ready?”  
I nodded. “The car’s out front.”  
Feather ran up to follow Jocelyn out the door as she whistled for him and went out, just ahead of Joan.

“Alright, well text me when you get home.” Jocelyn said as she opened the car door  
“Always do.” Joan nodded. “...You want me to walk you up?”  
Jocelyn grinned at the offer. “I won’t say no to that.”  
“Would be _quite_ the first if you did.” Joan added.   
Jocelyn turned to wave at me before heading up the walkway to her house “Thanks for the ride!”  
“Not a problem.” I answered as the two of them were already halfway up the walkway.  
They were too far away for me to make out specifics, but something to the effect of the earlier subject of whatever had happened with Jason had come back up as they walked, hand in hand up to the door.

They lingered at the door for a few minutes as they exchanged their goodbyes.  
I reached over to scratch Sammy behind the ears as he stared out the car window, patiently watching as Joan made her way back to the car.  
“Are you ever gonna give that poor kid a break?” I chuckled as she reclaimed her spot in the passenger seat.  
“Noooot a chance.” She snickered, buckling in her seatbelt. “And how’d you know we were still talking about that?”  
“Lucky guess. I heard you mention his name as you two were walking up and you haven’t really stopped talking about it.”  
“So, the FBI brain comes out, huh?” She joked, reaching in the backseat for the treat bag that was left in the car when I brought Winston home, to give some to Sammy.  
“It doesn’t exactly come with an off switch.” I answered  
She nodded as I started the car back up.to start heading back home.  
“And anyway, I don’t think they guy whose name is literally Jason should get to live down getting sick over a horror movie.”  
“Maybe he just doesn’t like those kind of horror movies.”  
“Actually, that was bad phrasing, it wasn’t even a horror movie. It was more of a comedy….with somewhat horrific aspects.  
“Yeah, I suppose that is kind of ironic, huh?”  
“Slightly more than a little, but yes.” She chuckled. “The Jason that couldn’t make it through a horror movie.”


	9. An Evil Genius

**Joan’s POV**

“No, No, NO.” Jason called out when he saw me walking towards him, down the hall. “Do not even think about it! I _don’t_ need this today!” Obviously intimidated by the look I was giving him, as I stood there leaning up against the locker next to his, he added. “..Come on, please...be nice?.”  
“Hmmm….well, since you asked nicely…..NO.” I smirked. “Not gonna happen.”  
He shook his head. “Why do you even invite me to your movie nights if you’re just gonna torture me after…..and during?”  
“I think you just answered your own question there.” Jocelyn interjected, sneaking up and wrapping her arms around me from behind, while she stared at him with that beautifully evil grin of hers that I love so much. “Your name is _Jason_ ….and you can’t even stomach something that’s not even in a real horror genre.” she laughed.  
“I beg to differ.” I interrupted. “The horror/comedy genre is as real as any other when done right.”  
“The only horror/comedy movie that has any right to call itself a real horror movie is _Bride of Chucky._ ” Joce scoffed. _“Bride of Chucky_ is Chucky in his absolute prime, and I will die on that hill.”  
“You raise a fair argument, I _suppose_.” I shrugged. “....though, what about _Jennifer’s Body?_ ”  
“Hmmm….anything beyond Megan Fox gets tuned out by my gay ass brain.” She smirked.  
I rolled my eyes. “....and you wonder why that movie almost never makes the candidacy cut when voting for movie night movies.”  
She snickered, nuzzling her head against mine. “Aww, come on you know you’re my one and only….Megan’s just my _if I ever run into her at Starbucks_ cheat.”  
“You hate Starbucks. I practically have to drag you in there kicking and screaming.” I chuckled.  
“It’s a figure of speech, babe..” She fake whined. “.....Although, if we ever run into her on any of the occasions you do manage to drag me in there, consider this your heads up that you may be flying solo for the day.”  
“Maybe?” I chuckled  
“Yeah, maybe….like, if she turns me down, I guess I’m stuck with you.”  
I placed my hand dramatically over my heart and fake gasped. “Be still, my beating heart!”  
“Alright.” Jason announced, motioning his hands as he spoke. “If you two are gonna be doing _this_ , then I’m gonna go ahead and start walking to class.”  
“Oh no, please don’t go.” I called, sarcastically, after him. “I sooo need you and your bravery to stick around here and stop Jocelyn from leaving me for Megan Fox!”  
“Sorry, I can’t hear you over the sound of my dignity!”  
“Well in that case, you ought to see a doctor, because apparently you’re hearing things!”  
“Yeah, you tell him, Joanie.” Jocelyn sneered when he was out of sight.  
“Excuse me, _you_ are not off the hook either, missy!” I teased. “I am still incredibly hurt and offended that you would say that about me.”  
“Aww, did I say I’d be stuck with you if Megan turned me down? I meant you’d be stuck with me.” She attempted to defend.  
“No you didn’t.” I sighed, trying not smile. “...but I also can’t stay mad at you for long.”  
She grinned at that. “Bold of you to assume you could you could get mad at me at all, PERIOD.”  
I sighed. “Damnit, you know I can’t argue with that.”  
“Damn right, you can’t.” She snickered evilly, as the bell rang for first period. “Walk me to class?”  
“Why? Won’t Megan Fox take you?” I teased.  
“Come onnnn.” She whined. “I said I was kidding!”  
“You’re gonna have to prove that to me.” I snickered, taking her by the hand.

I laid my head over Jocelyn’s shoulder, to snoop at what atrocities she was abusing the school library computer for today.   
“Aaand this is why you’ve been banned from using the library computers….twice...this month.”  
“Oh come on...you _can’t_ tell me you’re not the least bit curious about _this!_ ” She looked over her shoulder and proceeded to scroll up to something that was even more gruesome.”  
“I didn’t say I wasn’t interested.” I corrected. “I just said I was smart about it.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Noise noise.” She chuckled. “Now be a dear, and stand guard for me.”  
“No, no, you’ve got my attention now.” I smirked, taking the seat next to her. “ You go down, I’m going down with you.”  
“That’s the spirit!” she praised with a grin that could’ve rivaled that of a cheshire cat’s.“So, they’re calling him The Angel Maker…” I stated as if I were asking it of her.  
“Well, _that_ you should already know, given you _live_ with an FBI agent.”   
“FBI teacher, temporary profiler.” I corrected. “...And he doesn’t like to talk about work, so I don’t ask.”  
“Uh huhhh…” She scrolled on, obviously dissatisfied with my answer.  
“Besides...I’d much prefer to hear it from you, anyway.”  
She looked back at me, that grin having returned to her face. “...Now _that_ ….was the correct answer.”  
“I know it is, babe.”

She scrolled a little further. “This guy, I have to say, I'm particularly fond of…..”  
“....and the actual FBI awaits you.” I snickered.  
“You will be too, once you find out what they did.” She defended.  
“What they did? Have I misgendered this killer?”  
“What his _victims_ did.” She corrected, turning back to her computer screen. “A regular Ken and Barbie pair, these two. He liked to rape and murder, she liked to watch.”  
“So he’s a vigilante killer then? I guess he is my kind of killer.”  
“Could be.” She corrected again. “Your dad would probably know more about that.”  
“Well, like I said.” I reminded her. “I’m not gonna ask.”  
“Not gonna ask what?” Jason interjected, coming up behind us.  
Jocelyn grinned at the sight of him. “..bout time you got here.”  
“My apologies.” He sighed. “So what did you need me for ag-” He cut off when he looked up and saw the computer screen...quickly looking away again. “Oh, COME ON!!!”  
Jocelyn was laughing maniacally at his reaction.  
“That’s it!” Jason announced, storming back off. “That is IT! I am gone!”  
I turned back to Jocelyn, trying to catch my own breath from laughing so hard. “So, what did you need him for?”  
“That.” She giggled, pointing in the direction he’d taken off in. “That, right there!”  
“You really are an evil genius, aren’t you?” I praised.  
“I try.”


	10. Hunches

**Will’s POV**

I felt a sense of uneasiness growing stronger over me, as Jack and I pulled up to the Baltimore State Hospital For The Criminally insane, as I always do with these kinds of places.  
Jack was the first to step out of the car. “Freddie Lounds ran an unconfirmed story that the Chesapeake Ripper may already be in custody.”  
I looked to him, surprised by his statement. “Unconfirmed? Am I confirming? Fact-checking for Freddie Lounds?”  
“You’re fact-checking for me.” He corrected.  
“I always feel a little nervous going into these places.” I admitted.  
“Why’s that?”  
“Afraid they won’t let me back out.” I sighed.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t leave you here.” He tried to reassure me.  
“Yeah, not today…”

Dr. Chilton, of course, took it upon himself to begin analyzing me in our meeting with him.  
“Ah, yes. That thing you do.” He marveled. “You are quite the topic of conversation in psychiatric circles.  
“Am I?”  
“A unique cocktail of personality disorders and neuroses that makes you a highly skilled profiler.” He stated.  
“Mr. Graham isn’t here to be analyzed.” Jack defended.  
“Perhaps he should be.” He finished, redirecting his attention back to me. “We’re woefully short of material on your sort of thing, Mr. Graham. Would you mind talking with some of the staff -- no, no, not this trip. Dr. Bloom was very severe with me on that point. We’re to leave you alone. Maybe a special visit?”  
I didn’t even dignify that with a response. “Thank you, Doctor Chilton. I’d like to see the crime scene now.”

“Gideon was restrained?” Jack asked, as Dr. Chilton led us down the hall.  
“Handcuffed.” Dr. Chilton specified. “He concealed a fork tine under the flesh of his palm and used it to pick the lock.”  
“Where is he now?” I asked.  
“In his cell. You’ll note the removal of organs and abdominal mutilations are all consistent with the Chesapeake Ripper.  
“As is the distinctive brutalization of the corpse.” Jack added, remaining persistent. “But that doesn’t change the fact that the Chesapeake Ripper is still at large.”  
But Chilton was persistent too. “Jack, what I’m about to show you will suggest otherwise.”

“Dr. Chilton consulted on the case when we failed to catch the Ripper after his last series of murders.” Jack explained to me.  
“Next to a battle lost, the saddest thing is a battle won.” Chilton added, puzzling Jack.  
“Meaning?”

Chilton showed us to the room in which the nurse was impaled on the broken frames of several privacy curtains that had been fashioned into spears. They protruded from wounds over the entire canvas of her body. Additional shards of wood and metal propped her organs above her corpse, giving them the appearance of floating outside her body. 

“The reason you failed and kept failing to catch the Chesapeake Ripper is I already had him.” Chilton insisted, once again.

_I see myself lying on a gurney that’s being wheeled down a long hallway, while an oxygen mask covers my mouth and nose, my eyes lolling and rolling in a daze.  
The overhead lamps that hang streak light in lazy strobes across me while I’m pushed under them._

_When we finally reach the room, I carefully slip the fork tine from the flesh of my palm while the nurse has her back turned to me.  
I break free from my restraints to knock her out by striking her in the throat with the palm of my hand.  
The blow crushes her throat, blocking her airway, and reducing her scream to a painful gurgling. She stumbles back against a medicine cabinet. Eyes wide with fear and pain.  
I force my thumbs into her eye sockets.  
While she slumps to the ground, I look at the blood on my hands.  
I strip the fabric from the privacy curtains, as the nurse attempts her escape, and I break the frame over my knee to create a spear.  
As the nurse continues to crawl, she finds that my shoes are blocking her way and I drive the spear down into her._

I turned to Jack, after giving myself a minute to bring myself back into reality and collect myself accordingly.”  
“As far as we know, the Chesapeake Ripper hasn’t killed in over two years. When was Gideon admitted?”  
“Two years ago.” He answered. 

When I got back home, Joan was outside and squatting next to a bush. Her attention clearly focused on whatever was, or may have been, behind it.  
“Lose something?” I chuckled, nervously, somehow being caught off guard. “....or someone?” I glanced to the window, where the dogs were anxiously awaiting my return. None of whom appeared to be missing.  
She shook her head. “ _Found_ someone....or may have, anyway.”  
“New dog, then?”  
“Could be. …” She answered with a shrug. “I don't know, she ran off, somewhere behind this bush when she heard you coming.”  
“My apologies then.”  
She chuckled. “I didn’t mean it like that. You didn’t know.”  
I nodded. “What happened to Jocelyn? I thought you said she was spending the night.”  
She stood up, brushing some of the dirt off her jeans. “I did...She went back home to grab her jacket, she’ll be back.”  
“I thought you said she left it here last time.” I reminded her.  
This seemed to amuse her for some reason. “She did…..I’m waiting for her to figure it out.”  
I nodded, looking back at the bush again. “You want me to grab some treats from inside, see if she’ll come out while you wait?”  
She smiled. “I assume we’re back to talking about the dog again.”  
“Yes.”  
“I’ll go with you.” She answered.  
“So, this one’s a _she_ , huh?” I asked as I followed her in the house, to the excitement of the rest of the pack.  
“Could be.” She shrugged. “I don’t know, I guess I have a hunch about this one.”  
“Well, your hunches have been right so far.


	11. Terrible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience in awaiting this chapter.   
> My cat's been recovering from surgery and needs meds early in the morning and constant watching when she's out of her playpen so that she's not jumping up on anything, which slightly put me off my usual weekly posting schedule.

**Joan’s POV**

Jocelyn, as per her usual routine, was still in a significantly deep sleep when I rubbed the sleep out of my own eyes and turned over to look at her. The sight brought a smile to my face as I quietly sat up, not taking my eyes off her. _God, I love watching her sleep._   
I sat up gently, trying my best not to shift the covers too much and accidentally wake her when a loud scratching began scratching at the otherside of the door from one or more of the dogs, probably Winston. I sighed, shook my head, and made my way to the door, followed by Sammy who had previously been asleep next to Feather off in the corner of my room that was closest to my bed.   
I opened the door, and sure enough, Winston immediately quit his violent scratching and looked right up at me as if he hadn’t in fact been doing anything.  
I shrugged and knelt down to pet him. “You gotta be quieter.” I whispered. “Jocelyn’s still asleep.”  
“No she’s not.” Jocelyn yawned from across the room. “...She just likes watching you when you think she’s asleep.”  
I gave Winston one more head scratch before standing back up on my feet. “Oh, is that a fact?”  
She nodded, sleepily. “Yeah, you’re really cute when you’re shushing dogs.”  
I chuckled at that  
“What’s he doing here, anyway?” She continued. “Isn’t he usually in with your dad.”  
“Generally.” I agreed. “Probably got shut out by accident when Dad went out to use the bathroom or something.”  
“...Or went out sleepwalking again.” She added.  
“Yeah…” I sighed, reaching my hand to give Winston another head scratch and getting a particularly eager lick in response. “...there’s also that.”  
Before either of us could say anything else, Winston took off running when he heard Dad’s door open from across the hall.”  
“Forget something?!” I called out to him.   
He chuckled, greeting Winston with a head scratch when he reached the doorway. “Guess so.”  
He redirected his attention back to me and Jocelyn, who was now standing behind me and rubbing sleep out of her eyes.  
She offered a small wave. “Morning.”  
“Morning.” Dad replied. “Either of you hungry?”  
“Starving.” Jocelyn nodded.  
He chuckled. “Well, let me just let these guys out real quick, and I’ll get something started.”  
“Thank you!” Joce called out as he headed for the stairs.

“So…” Jocelyn began as she slipped some eggs down to Feather, who was obediently seated on the floor next to her seat at the table. “Where’s this new dog you were telling me about? I half expected to see that one plus like five others after you texted me.” She smirked.  
I shot her a look as I took a bite out of my own eggs.  
“....okay, _fully_ expected.” She chuckled. “Satisfied.”  
“Very.”  
“Good.” She chuckled as she attempted to fend off Feather, who had placed his entire top half in her lap in an attempt to get more food from her. “Knock it off, I just gave you some! Geez, you act like I never feed you!”  
“Tell me about it, I’m starting to get worried over here.” I teased.  
“Well, anyhow….” She giggled as she finally managed to nudge him back onto the floor. “Your dad just left for the day…..aaand my mom’s not expecting me back home until tonight…”  
“I like where this is going.” I interjected with a smirk.  
“Jesus, get your mind out of the gutter.” She laughed. “Anyway…..what do ya wanna do today?”  
I shot her another smirk. “I kinda just implied what I’d like to do today…...and my name’s not Jesus.”  
“Ha ha.”  
I held my suggestive stare toward her. “You think I’m kidding, don’t you?”  
She considered for a moment before she spoke. “....True. I should know better than that by now.” She snickered as she took a sip of her coffee. “Finish your breakfast, then maybe I’ll let ya prove to me that you’re not.  
‘Is that a promise.”  
“It’s a _maybe._ ” she corrected. “Hence the usage of the word.”  
“If you say so….” I smirked.

Jocelyn sat back up, from laying across the couch with her head in my lap, when we heard my dad’s car door shut outside and looked at her watch.  
“Ahh, shit. It’s later than I thought.” She announced with a snicker. “I’m surprised my mom doesn’t have the police after me yet.”  
“Well, just wait for my dad to get in. She may have called the FBI instead.” I teased.  
“Very funny.” She chuckled, picking up her jacket before going upstairs to collect the rest of her things. “You coming to help me, or what?”  
“Oh, I’ll come…” I smirked. “Are we coming back down is the question.”   
She shook her head. “Man, you are just terrible tonight.”   
“ _juuuust_ tonight?” I tried my best to look like I was offended.  
She rolled her eyes. “Alright, all _day._ You happy?”  
I held my stare at her til she sighed.  
“Alright, you’re always terrible. Happy now?”  
I nodded as I stood up to follow her. “ _Very._ ”

Jocelyn and I were coming down the stairs with her things when my dad walked in the door.  
“Ahh, Jocelyn. Leaving so soon?” Dad joked as he shut the door behind him, petting the dogs as they all rushed up to greet him.  
“Yeah, I know. I was just about to ask you if my mom called you to report me missing or something…...FBI, and all.”  
Dad offered a chuckle when he got the joke. “You, uhh...need a ride home? Orr....?”  
Jocelyn shook her head. “It’s not that far, I can walk.”  
“Are you sure?” Dad asked. “It’s awfully late.”  
Jocelyn nodded. “I’m sure. Feather’s been pretty cooped up today, he can use the exercise.”  
“Alright, if you’re sure.” Dad agreed reluctantly as he opened the door to let the dogs out.  
I kissed Jocelyn before she took off. “Text me when you get there.”  
She smiled back at me. “Always do.”  
I nodded and watched her walk away until she faded off into the distance


	12. Lost Time

**Will’s POV**

The house was unusually quiet when I got up, considerably later than usual, to let the dogs out before work, although it didn’t hit me what was particularly different this morning from any other til I opened the front door and Sammy, who normally slept with Joan and got up when she did, was missing from the rest.  
I peered into the kitchen to find that she, evidently, hadn't gotten up yet.   
_She’s never slept in this late…....has she?_ I tried to rack my brain, but nothing came up. _Is it even that late?_  
I started to look down at my watch when I heard Joan’s footsteps, followed by the familiar jangle of Sammy’s collar right behind her, coming down the stairs. She seemed a little off as she kept looking back at her phone, as if waiting for an important call.  
“Everything okay?” I asked as the dogs, one by one, came rushing past me to get back into the house.  
“No...yes…? I Don’t know.” She sighed. “I crashed last night after Jocelyn left, which I’ve never done before she’s texted me that she was home, and she didn’t even _try_ to get a hold of me.”   
“Did you try texting her?” I asked.  
“Twice. Once when I first woke up a couple hours ago, and then right before I came downstairs.”  
 _A couple hours ago. Was it really that late?_ I tried to just shake it off. “Well, maybe she just crashed too.”  
“Maybe, but it’s really not like her.” She shrugged. “...If she hasn’t called or messaged me in about an hour, I’ll try her brother.”  
“That’s fair.”  
She nodded. “Aren’t you running late for work?”  
I glanced down at my watch. “I...am. But are you going to be okay here?”  
She nodded. “Yeah, I should be. Might take the dogs back out in a while, try and get my mind off of things.”  
“I’m sure they’ll appreciate that.” I offered, trying to keep things...somewhat light.  
“Yeeep.” She sighed.  
“Alright, well I’m going to get going then. Let me know if you hear from her.”  
“I will.” She nodded. “See you later.”  
“Bye.:

I tried to shake this morning’s revelation as I walked across a beach in Grafton, West Virginia to meet up with Jack at the scene of the latest crime.

I sighed as we approached what appeared to be a massive totem pole, composed entirely of human bodies.  
“The head piece appears to be the only recent victim.” Jack explained. “...the others are years, even decades old….then we know that seven of the bodies were buried here.”  
“Whoever dug them up knew _exactly_ where they were buried.” I told him.  
“I guess it wasn’t enough for him to kill his victims once, he had to come back and defile his victims.”  
“These graves weren't desecrated, Jack.” I corrected him. “...they were _exposed._ ”  
After taking another moment to look it all over, he ordered everyone else to clear away from the crime scene to allow me to see myself as the killer.

_I saw myself crossing from where I stood to the pile of bodies._  
“I plan this moment, this monument, with precision….I collected all my raw materials in advance.  
I position the bodies carefully, according each in its rightful place...piece, and the pieces disassembled."  
 _I visualize the latest victim, a man, tied up. His screams are muffled._   
“My latest victim...I save for last. I want him to watch me work, I want him to know my design.  
He continues to struggle as he watches me stand up, after wrapping up with the other victims, and walk slowly over to him with a knife.  
 _I stab him through the chest with it...and watch him die._  
“This is my resume, this is my body of work. This...is my legacy.”

I was standing there, gazing over the totem pole, yet somehow, before I knew it, I found myself standing in Hannibal’s waiting room. _But...how?_  
I looked around, anxiously trying to assess how I’d gotten there, when Hannibal interrupted my train of thought.  
“Will! I wasn’t expecting you.”

“I don’t know how I got here!” I blurted out loud, pacing around his office.  
“Your car is outside, so we know you drove.” He explained, calmly.  
“Wha- I-I was on a beach, in Grafton, West Virginia...a- and then I blinked, a- and I was waking up in your waiting room, except I wasn’t _asleep!_ ”  
“Grafton, West Virginia is three and a half hours from here. You lost time.” He added.  
“I think there is something wrong with me.”  
“You’re disassociating, Will. It’s a desperate survival mechanism for a psyche that endures repeated abuse.”  
“I’m not abused!” I insisted.  
“You have an empathy disorder. What you feel is overwhelming you.”  
“I know, I know-”  
“..Yet you choose to ignore it.” He explained. “ _That’s_ the abuse I’m referring to.”  
“You want me to quit? “  
“Jack Crawford gave you a chance to quit and you didn’t take it. Why?” He asked.  
“I save lives.”  
“And that feels good.” More a statement than a question.  
“Generally speaking, yeah.”  
“What about your life? I’m your friend, Will. I don’t care about the lives you save. I care about your life. And your life is separating from reality.”  
“I’ve been sleepwalking. I’m experiencing hallucinations. Maybe I should get a brain scan.”  
“Will!” He exclaimed. “Stop looking in the wrong corner for an answer to this…….You were at a crime scene when you disassociated. Tell me about it.”  
“It was a totem pole of bodies.”  
“In some cultures, crimes and guilt are made manifest so that everyone can see them and see their shame.”  
“No, this isn’t _shame._ It's a celebration. He’s marking his achievements.”  
“And faced with this killer’s achievements, your mind needed to escape and you lost time.” He explained.”  
 _That makes sense._ “...Yes.”  
“I’m worried about you, Will…..You empathize so completely with the killers Jack Crawford has your mind wrapped around that you lose yourself to them. What if you lose time and hurt yourself or someone else? I don’t want you to wake up and see a totem of your own making.”

It was late when I walked in the door, Joan was laying across the couch in front of the TV with Sammy….If I hadn’t been so preoccupied with trying to wrap my head around what happened at Hannibal’s office today, I might’ve noticed that she wasn’t back to being herself yet either.  
I tried to collect myself when she noticed me.  
“Still no word from Jocelyn…” She sighed.  
“Huh?” It took me another moment to remember what had happened before the incident. “Oh, right.  
She sat up, watching me uneasily. “...Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine, I’m just- I’m sorry you haven’t heard from Jocelyn. I hope she’s okay.”  
“Right….” She hesitated before speaking again. “My question still feels unanswered though, you seem off.”  
“It’s- ah..It’s nothing to worry about.” I lied. “Just a rough day today.”  
“Right……” She repeated, still not quite satisfied with my answer. “Alright, well, I’m gonna head upstairs soon.”  
“Okay...did you eat?”  
“Yeah, I had some leftovers a little while ago.” She answered, still uneasy.  
I nodded. “Alright, well, I’m gonna take the dogs out before I turn in.  
“Sounds good.”


	13. Concerningly Different

**Joan’s POV**

My train of thought….or more accurately, my train of worry was broken by the dogs running to bark at whoever was at the door.  
“It’s open!!” I called from my spot on the couch, glancing up only briefly from my phone.  
As if he’d been waiting for me to come to the door anyway, enough moments passed that I sat back up to repeat myself...or rather, _start_ to, before Jason cracked the door open, gradually letting himself in.  
“You know, it probably _shouldn’t_ be.” He pointed out, making his way across to me.  
“Geeee...thanks, Captain Obvious.” I sighed. “Next, I suppose you’re gonna tell me my dad _really_ likes strays.” I rolled my eyes. “Anyway, I wasn’t even certain it was open. I just didn’t hear the lock click when my dad left this morning.”  
“.....And it never occurred to you to get up and check?”  
“CHRIST, Jason! My girlfriend is MISSING and my dad is very likely losing his mind, FORGIVE me if my head is in other places right now!” I retorted.  
“.....Sorry…..” He answered quietly. “You _still_ haven’t heard from her?”  
“Well, I didn’t throw that first part in for funsies.” I scoffed. “What are you doing here, anyway?”  
“I wanted to come check in on you..see how you were doin…” He glanced around the general area, briefly. “.....I also think I might’ve left my jacket here when we- well, when we were all three watching movies over here.”  
“You mean when you chickened out of the movie that _you_ voted for?” I let a little smirk slip.  
He rolled his eyes. “Right that….yeah……..I actually realized it the next day, buuut when you mentioned you hadn’t heard from Jocelyn yet, I kinda assumed it was poor timing.”  
I nodded. “...Smart boy….” I reached down to pick it up off the floor, right in front of the couch. “This it?”  
“That would be the one…..thanks..” He chuckled nervously as he took it from me. “.....Well, I’ll get out of your hair now, I don’t wanna bother you anymore than I had to.”  
“......Wait…” I interrupted as he was halfway to the front door, stopping him in his tracks as he turned to look at me.  
“Would you actually mind sticking around for a while?”  
He shrugged as he started back toward the couch. “Sure…...I can stay as long as you want.”  
“Thanks….” I sighed as I kicked my feet up on the coffee table as I allowed him to sit next to me.

“It’s getting late.” I noted, looking to Jason who was glancing down at his phone. “...Please tell me you’re not thinking of _walking_ home.”  
Whatever remark he wanted to make about how many times he’s walked home at this hour from my house, he apparently thought better of. Instead, he just shook his head sympathetically and went with, “Nahh, my dad said he’ll come get me.”  
I nodded. “That’s good.”  
He just smiled and nodded along.  
I tried to shake off some of the paranoia. “I’m sorry, it’s just...well, the last person I knew walked home…”  
“I understand.” Jason interjected. “Really, it's fine.’  
“Well, thank you.”  
“Yeah, don’t mention- “ He was cut off by the sound of the back door opening and the dogs all rushing towards it to greet my dad.  
“Strange…” I muttered. “He usually comes in the front…...I mean, it’s not _that_ odd...but, still.”

“Hey, Mr. Graham.” He greeted dad when he made his way in here.  
“Oh” He chuckled nervously, obviously a bit startled by Jason’s presence. “Hi, Jason...I didn’t know you were coming.”  
“Well, I just meant to stop in, check in on Joan for a bit.” He explained.  
“That’s nice of you..” Dad complimented. “D-do you have a ride back, or…?”  
“Yeah, my dad’ll be over soon to come get me.”  
Dad nodded. “Alright, well, I’m gonna go ahead and let the dogs out. You let me know if you need anything before you go.”  
“Thanks, but I think we’re good…” Jason answered.  
Dad nodded again and made his way to let the dogs, who were now following him, out the front door.

“He _always_ corrects me when I say that.” Jason whispered when he was sure that Dad wasn’t paying attention  
“When you say- “  
“I called him by his _last_ name this time. Normally, it’s just as much out of habit for me to say it as it is for him to tell me it’s _too formal_ , and I can just call him Will.” Jason explained.  
“..Right, so you see what I mean.” I agreed.  
“Yeah, Yeah...he’s definitely off….like….”  
“....like what?” I asked.  
“Like, you know….more so than usual.  
“How is he usually?” I asked this when Dad was bringing the dogs in and heading upstairs with them.  
“You know.” Jason shrugged. “A little different, but not like _concerningly_ different.”  
“...Right…”

Jason’s dad rang the doorbell when he arrived, sending the dogs through the damn roof.  
“That will be my dad.” Jason chuckled as he got up off the couch.  
“Either him or a _very_ polite burglar.” I snickered, checking my watch as I walked him to the door.  
“Very funny..” Jason remarked, pulling his coat on. “.....You gonna be okay tonight?” He asked in a more sympathetic tone.  
I shrugged. “Define okay…”  
“....You want me to stay the night?” He offered.  
“....Nahh, go on home.” I answered. “Your dad’s already here.”  
“Are you sure? Cause I can ask him to leave. It’s really not that big of a deal.”  
“No, no. I’m sure.” I insisted. “Really, I’ll survive…..really, I will….please.”  
“If you’re sure….” He shrugged, still not entirely convinced, if at all. “.....let me know when you hear from her then, alright.”  
I nodded. “I will.”  
I watched as he walked with his dad, back to the car, before shutting the door behind them and looking down at Sammy, who seemed to be just as concerned.   
I reached down to scratch his ears. “Don’t give me that look. Come on, let’s get to bed.”  
He whined in somewhat of a protest, but followed me up the stairs anyway.


End file.
